Um Império Abaixo
by XCrash
Summary: The portuguese version of An Empire Underneath... chapter 2 now on-line !!!!!!!
1. Emoções

Um Império Abaixo - Emoções **Um Império Abaixo;**  
**Autor:**Arsen Dawn | [storymasterq@icqmail.com][1];  
**Tradutor:**Xixans 2001® | [xixans@ieg.com.br][2];  
**Spoilers:** Se você não viu a série vai ser meio complicado enteder do que está se passando, mas se conhece pelo menos a história de Love Hina vai ser mais fácil. Por tanto, sim, tem bastante spoilers;  
**OOC:** Pode ter certeza que sim....  
  
  
  
"Keitarooooo...." disse Kaolla surgindo de baixo do livro que Keitaro estava lendo, que, com isso se assustou.  
"Boa Noite!"  
"Su-chan!" exclamou Keitaro ao ver Kaolla Su  
"Keitaro, venha explorar as ruínas junto comigo!" exclamou Kaolla que ficou pulando de um lado pro outro no quarto do administrador  
"Eu não posso, Su-chan" disse Keitaro. "Eu tenho teste na semana que vem, eu vou estudar esta noite!"  
"Então vamos estudar enquanto a gente explora!" disse Kaolla que continuava pulando  
"Eu não posso!"  
"Fiquem quietos vocês aí em baixo!" o grito veio do quarto acima  
"Ah, Narusegawa! Me desculpa!" disse Keitaro apavorado. Agora para Kaolla, "Su-chan, por favor..."  
Kaolla parou de pular e disse "Você não tem graça!" e com isso pulou da janela  
Keitaro deu um suspiro de alívio  
Naru tirou sua cabeça do buraco do teto "Hei, Keitaro!" chamou ela.  
Keitaro olhou para ela "O que foi?" ele perguntou.  
"Su-chan parece disesperada para achar um amigo desde que Sarah-chan viajou com Seta-san para outra escavação" disse Naru "Ela também pediu para mim..."  
Keitaro deu outro suspiro e disse "Acho que ela está se sentindo sozinha.." pausa... "Talvez eu deva ir com ela..."  
"Faça o que achar melhor, Kanrinrin." Disse Naru que em seguida voltou para o seu quarto, e é claro, fechando o buraco como sempre.  
  


** Love Hina Episódio Especial! #1  
  
Um Império Abaixo  
  
Capítulo 1: Emoções  
  
**

Shinobu estava preparando o jantar quando Kaolla rastejou até ela. Felizmente, quem começou a falar foi Shinobu: "Ah, Kaolla. Hoje o jantar vai ser sua comida predileta, Curry!"  
Kaolla não ficou muito impressionada para a surpresa de Shinobu. "Obrigada, Shinobu. Agora que eu já agradeci... vamos explorar as ruínas !"  
Shinobu estava com olhar disconfiado e cheio de medo "Uh...err...eu preciso fazer o jantar.."  
Kaolla deu um suspiro e se sentou na sua usual cadeira "Ah... tudo bem..." A cara dela mostrou disapontamento extremo, coisa realmente rara de se ver...  
  
Ainda nesta noite... "Por quê Su-chan não está jantando com a gente?" perguntou Keitaro quando pegou uma fatia de presunto e reparou que tinha visto todos exceto Kaolla.  
"Ela disse que tinha que fazer uma coisa importante" respondeu Shinobu "Ela pegou a comida dela e foi para o quarto. Quer que eu chame ela, Senpai?!" "Não obrigado, Shinobu..." disse Keitaro "Se ela está ocupada não devemos interromper ela." "Isso é novo em você... se procupando com a privacidade de outros... tem certeza de que está passando bem...?!" comentou Mitsune  
Depois disse a sala ficou quieta.  
  
No mesmo momento... "Então... se ninguém quer ir comigo... eu irei sozinha.." Kaolla estava colocando seu jantar dentro de uma mochila. Logo depois ela apanhou um papel azul... o mapa que Sarah tinha lhe dado com todas as passagens secretas da Hinata Sou.  
  
No dia seguinte; Domingo de manhã  
"O que ? Su-chan não está aqui outra vez ?!" perguntou Keitaro  
"Un..," respondeu Shinobu depois de engolir o pedaço de pão que tinha acabado de por na boca. "Ela não respondeu quando eu bati na porta dela esta manhã... então pensei que estaria exausta da noite de ontém..."  
Keitaro só deixou a cabeça cair como se tivesse arrependido de alguma coisa. "Relaxe, Keitaro" disse Mitsune. "E acabe com essa cara. Não parece você.."  
Mais uma vez a sala ficou em silêncio.  
  
Ainda no domingo, um pouco depois  
Alguém estava batendo na porta. Keitaro tinha certeza de que era Shinobu, já que era a única que batia na porta antes de entrar. Mas quando Keitaro abriu a porta ele viu Shinobu chorando como se não existisse amanhã para a Terra.  
"Shinobu ?! O que aconteceu ?!" perguntou Keitaro que foi interrompido por Naru.  
"Keitaro... você de novo fez ela chorar !" exclamou Naru, mas antes dela levar Keitaro para outro planeta, Shinobu disse:  
"Espere, Naru-senpai... não foi culpa dele..." pausa... "Eu vim... aqui... para dizer que (sniff)... Su-chan.... sumiu !"  
"O que ?!"  
  
Keitaro abriu a porta do quarto de Kaolla e deu um suspiro quando viu a floresta dentro do quarto dela  
"Este quarto é uma bagunça..." disse Keitaro para ele mesmo. Atrás dele, todo mundo da Hinata Sou.  
"Você tem certeza de que procurou em todo lugar?" perguntou Mitsune. "Esta floresta parece ter bastante passagens secretas..."  
"Eu tenho certeza..." disse Shinobu que parecia chorar em instantes  
"hmm... isso é estranho..." disse Mitsune  
"Vamos lá..." disse Keitaro quando entrou no quarto "Precisamos procurar melhor... com nós unidos, com certeza acharemos ela..."  
  
Uma hora de procura, nenhum resultado. Shinobu começou a preparar o almoço, e os outros estavam descansando em baixo de uma arvoré.  
"Para onde ela pode ter ido?" perguntou Motoko. "Ela não está reagindo como antes..."  
"Talvez ela só esteja explorando uma passagem secreta daqui. Por que afinal nós estamos procurando ela?" perguntou Mitsune  
"Explorando?!" disse Keitaro. Ele e Naru exclamaram ao mesmo tempo: "As ruínas!"  
"O que?!" perguntou Motoko  
"Ontém ela me pediu para ir junto com ela explorar as ruínas..." disse Keitaro  
"E á mim também." acrecentou Naru "Acho que ela está procurando pelo Império de Tartarugas que achamos aquele dia..."  
"As tartarugas mecânicas?!" perguntou Mitsune  
"Tartaruga?! Aonde?!" pergutou Motoko apavorada  
"Precisamos encontra-lá." disse Keitaro quando se levantou  
"Por quê está se preocupando tanto com ela, assim, derrepente?!" disse Naru levantando também  
"Eu sou o administrador!" exclamou Keitaro. Agora, mais calmo: "E eu me preocupo com todo mundo."  
"Muito bem dito, Keitaro!" disse Mitsune enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas dele. "Vamos achar a entrada da passagem!"  
  
Depois do almoço....  
"Eu preciso ir também?" perguntou Motoko que estava morrendo de medo de encontrar com o Império de Tartarugas, enquanto todos estavam reunidos na entrada da passagem.  
"Mas é claro que sim, Motoko-san!" disse Keitaro. "Você é a única que serve para este tipo de missão!"  
Isto fez Motoko ficar bastante envergonhada, e fez Naru ficar bem furiosa....  
O grupo então partiu com Keitaro na frente, Naru ao lado dele, Mitsune e Motoko atrás deles e por último, Shinobu.  
"É bastante escuro aqui..." disse Mitsune que acendeu uma lâmpada.  
"Umm," começou Shinobu. "Senpai, posso segurar sua mão?"  
"Err... claro..." Keitaro ficou surpreso, além do mais que Naru agora estava atrás de Shinobu, com os olhos vermelhos de tanta raiva.  
"Keitaro! O que você está fazendo com uma colegial?!" exclamou Naru que acertou Keitaro em cheio com seu Atomic Punch.  
  
Agora o grupo estava na frente de uma divisão de caminhos.  
"Qual deles?! Direita ou esquerda?" perguntou Keitaro  
"Na última vez que fomos para a direita, chegamos na casa de Haruka-san, certo?!" perguntou Naru.  
"Sim! está certo!" disse Keitaro. "Então vamos para a esquerda."  
"Mas... vocês tem certeza de que era o final da passagem?" perguntou Motoko. "Bem... eu não consigo me lembrar, desculpa...." disse Keitaro  
"De qualquer forma vamos para a esquerda, se errarmos, a gente volta!" disse Keitaro  
  
"Aqui está" disse Mitsune quando chegaram a uma porta.  
"Ela está enferrujada..." disse Keitaro ao tentar abrir a porta.rusted "Fora do caminho, homem fraco... Hiken Zankuusen!!!!" exclamou Motoko, ao apontar a espada para Keitaro  
A porta abriu com um ruída de dar arrepios. Keitaro estava desmaiado por não ter tempo suficiente para sair do caminho.  
"Ah! Senpai!" gritou Shinobu ao ver Keitaro desmaiar.  
"Olhem só tem outra porta!" mostrou Mitsune  
"Então não é o fim do caminho..." disse Naru  
"Vamos lá pessoal, isso está ficando interessante!" disse Mitsune ao abrir a outra porta, com aquele sorriso de raposa que ela sempre dá ao ficar excitada.  
"Ah! Senpai!" Shinobu estava tentando acordar Keitaro, mas não teve sucesso.  
"Me deixe tentar, Shinobu-chan." disse Naru que se deitou em cima de Keitaro, agora tão perto que parecia beijar ele.  
Todo mundo começou a ficar de boca aberta, menos Shinobu que estava a ponto de chorar. "Errr.... Naru-senpai..." disse Shinobu  
Mas é claro que Naru não beijou Keitaro, apenas começou a falar bem baixinho no ouvido dele. "Keitaro....-chan... quer me beijar?"  
Como era de se esperar, Keitaro abriu os olhos instantâneamente "Narusegawa....?!"  
Agora Naru leventou e começou a apontar o dedo para Keitaro com cara de vencedora. "Eu disse que eu conseguiria! Vamos logo, Keitaro, não temos tempo a perder."  
"Ah..." suspirou Keitaro, mostrando sua cara de desapontamento.  
"Vamos lá, então!" exclamou Naru que continuou a andar.  
  
"Ssh..." sussurou Motoko derrepente. O pessoal atrás dela parou de andar. "Escutei vozes..."  
Eles ficaram silenciosos atá que ouviram agora alguém falando. Parecia a voz de um robô  
"Me soltem! Me soltem!" exclamou alguém que estava não muito longe dali  
"Su-chan?" perguntou Keitaro.  
"Isso realmente parecia ela..." concordou Naru.  
"Nós temos que ir ajuda-lá!" disse Shinobu  
"Nós vamos ajudar ela...." disse Keitaro dando carinho no cabelo de Shinobu.  
"Err... não acham que é melhor ajudar a gente primeiro?" perguntou Naru  
Keitaro demorou três segundos até compreender a questão. Eles estavam cercados por milhões de Mecha-Tama (tartarugas roboticas) que não pareciam muito amigavéis.  
"Motoko! Ajude a gente!" exclamou Keitaro  
"Já vou! Hiken Fuujin Ranbu!" gritou Motoko.  
Uma enorme onda de vento levou os Mecha-Tama para longe... mas eles não estavam quebrados, pareciam ter uma enorme força.  
"O que?!" exclamaram todos menos Motoko "Eles não parecem ter sofrido nenhum dano com o Hiken Fuujin Ranbu de Motoko!" disse Keitaro  
Motoko então mais uma vez soltou seu ataque, mas de nada adiantou. Motoko repetiu o ataque umas 15 vezes até que ficou fraca.  
"Hiken.... não consigo mais... desculpem-me..." disse Motoko  
Então neste momento apareceu um Mecha-Tama gigante que soltou gás por todos os lados. Agora todos estavam desmaiados.  
  
**Love Hina: Um Império Abaixo...não disponível á venda ou á alugação :)**  
  
Milhões de Mecha-Tama estavam em volta do enorme Mecha-Tama fazendo barulho.  
O enorme Mecha-Tama apenas assobiou para todos os outros Mecha-Tama ficarem em silêncio. "Coletação de emoções pronta?" Parecia que o enorme Mecha-Tama era o líder deles.  
"Pronta." disse um dos Mecha-Tama. "Temos amostras de todas as emoções disponivéis." Com isso o Mecha-Tama apontou para cinco jaulas de vidro em forma cúbica. Em uma jaula estava Shinobu, em outra Kaolla, em outra Motoko, em outra Mitsune e na última Keitaro e Naru. Dentro das jaulas ainda parecia ter aquele gás que fez todos desmaiarem.  
"Especificações?"  
"Tristeza." O Mecha-Tama apontou para Shinobu. "Felicidade" Agora tinha apontado para Kaolla. "Medo" Motoko. "Ciúme" Mitsune "Amor" Keitaro e Naru.  
"Continue a operação!"  
"Sim!" exclamou o Mecha-Tama  
  
"Uuuhh...." gemeu Shinobu ao acordar. Demorou segundos para Shinobu perceber que estava em sua velha casa, antes de seus pais se divorciarem.  
"Foi sua culpa!"  
"Não! Foi sua culpa!"  
Shinobu estava escutando seus pais brigando, enquanto isso, ela começou a chorar.  
"Não... por favor... isso de novo não!" disse Shinobu com voz fraca.  
  
"Operação de Tristeza completa!" um Mecha-Tama exclamou "Arquivo salvo..."  
Em frente dos Mecha-Tama tinha um gigante painel que estava operando na jaula de Shinobu. "Memória afetada pela realidade virtual: 99%"  
"Continue..." o gigante Mecha-Tama exclamou.  
  
"Eh?" Kaolla estava sentada na frente de um rio, estava lua cheia. Isso queria dizer que Kaolla estava transformada em sua forma adulta. "Onde estou?!"  
"Não me diga que esqueçeu o nome do seu próprio país..." disse alguém atrás dela.  
Kaollo virou e encontrou uma pessoa que não lhe era estranha "Irmão!" Ela pulou no pescoço dele  
"Bem vinda de volta...." disse Ranba enquanto dava carinho na própria irmã...  
  
"Operação de Felicidade completa!" um outro Mecha-Tama reportou "Arquivo salvo..."  
"Memória afetada pela realidade virtual: 89%"  
"Continue."  
  
Motoko abriu seus olhos e percebeu que estava em seu quarto, na Hinata Sou, meditando. "Alguma coisa está errada." disse ela. Ela se levantou, pegou sua espada e abriu a porta. Quando ela abriu a porta viu uma pequena tartaruga que estava sentada na frente da porta dela.  
"Hiken Zankuusen!" gritou ela estendendo sua espada e dando um incrível golpe. A tartaruga foi jogada longe, mas logo após isso apareceu aquele Mecha-Tama gigante.  
"Não...não pode ser..." ela disse recuando para trás. Mas neste momento inúmeras tartarugas entraram pela janela do quarto de Motoko.  
"Isso.... não pode.... estar acontecendo...." E com isso ela desmaiou  
  
"Operação do Medo completa!" um outro Mecha-Tama reportou "Arquivo salvo..."  
Dentro da jaula de vidro, Motoko suspirava. "Isso.... não... pode... ser... verdade... isso... não... pode estar acontecendo..."  
"Memória afetada pela realidade virtual: 92%"  
"Continue."  
  
"Kitsune..."  
Mitsune se virou e viu Naru em seu uniforme escolar de quando tinha 15 anos. Quando olhou para ela mesma, viu que também estava com uniforme escolar de colegial. "Ãh.. Naru?!"  
"Eu... eu acho que gosto de Seta-san."  
Aquilo parecia gelo sendo enfiado em seu coração. Não podia estar acontecendo outra vez... Mitsune sabia que entre escolher Naru e ela, Seta iria escolher Naru, porque todo homem por perto tinha sido seduzido por ela.  
"Eu acho que vou casar com ele algum dia..."  
Mitsune olhou para ela. "Espere um minuto. E o que você sente por Keitaro?"  
Naru olhou para ela confusa. "Quem?"  
Mitsune engoliu seco e contiuou. "Você sabe, aquele cara super legal que vive na Hinata-Sou"  
"Hinata-Sou? Você conhece gente de lá?" perguntou Naru.  
"O que? Nós moramos na Hinata-Sou, esqueçeu?!"  
"Você está confusa Mitsune! Não faça piadas comigo. Se acha ele tão legal então fique com ele que eu fico com Seta!"  
Uma onda de ódio agora veio na cabeço de Mitsune  
  
"Operação de Ciúme completa!" um outro Mecha-Tama reportou "Arquivo salvo..."  
"Memória afetada pela realidade virtual: 56%"  
"Coloque mais cenas... 56% é muito baixo, tente fazer com que ela acredite nisto!" ordenou o Mecha-Tama gigante  
"Operação do Amor pronta para começar" disse um Mecha-Tama  
"Então começem a operação"  
  
Keitaro suspirou quando ele abriu seus olhos. Ele demorou um pouco até descobrir quem estava do seu lado. "Narusegawa!!" exclamou Keitaro em seus pensamentos. Ele não mexeu se quer um músculo, com medo de ter que sobreviver ao soco de Naru caso ela acordasse. Ele olhou para Naru, explorando cada detalhe dela. 'Ela é tão linda...' ele pensou.  
"Kei...taro...." suspirou Naru.  
O coração de Keitaro começou a bater cada vez mais, pensando que tinha acordado Naru. Mas ele relaxou quando percebeu que ela estava dormindo ainda. Derrepente ele sentiu alguma coisa no ombro dele. 'O que ´isso?' pensou ele. Ele engasgou quando percebeu que *isso* era a mão de Naru no ombro de Keitaro. Ele olhou mais uma vez e percebeu que ambos estavam abraçados, um ao outro.  
"Kei...taro...." suspirou Naru de novo 'Meu deus! O que ela está sonhando?!' pensou Keitaro. 'Ela não pode estar sonhando *aquilo*, além do mais... comigo!' Ele ficou envergonhado outra vez.  
"Kei...taro...." Naru agora estava tão perto de Keitaro, que ele não agüentou mais.  
"N-N-Narusegawa!" gritou Keitaro.  
Aquilo foi mais que o suficiente para acordar Naru, que percebeu que estava abraçada em Keitaro, e ele nela. "K-Keitaro...!" exclamou ela ao puxar ele para o lado. "Me desculpa, Narusegawa!" disse Keitaro se curvando inúmeras vezes para Naru.  
"Como é?! Keitaro, não estivemos aqui antes?" disse Naru quando tinha percebido aonde estava.  
Keitaro olhou para todos os lados e também percebeu. "Isso.... este lugar... é Kyoto... quando fugimos da Hinata-Sou!" disse ele ficando envergonhado. Quando olhou para ela percebeu que ela também estava envergonhada.  
"E... este é o quarto que alugamos... não foi?" perguntou Naru  
"S-Sim..." respondeu Keitaro.  
Depois disso houve silêncio total.  
  
"Operação do Amor em procedimento." disse um Mecha-Tama "Arquivo salvo, caso haja problemas"  
"Memória afetada pela realidade virtual: 92%"  
"Arquivo com baixa porcentagem: 10%"  
"O que quer dizer isso?" perguntou o Mecha-Tama gigante.  
"Quer dizer que nem um, nem outro ainda realizou a emoção Amor." respondeu um dos Mecha-Tama´s que estavem operando o painel em frente da jaula de Keitaro e Naru.  
"Então crie mais cenas...." ordenou o Mecha-Tama gigante.  
"Criando cenas adicionais..."  
  
A porta do quarto abriu, e uma velha mulher entrou. "Então o casal acordou ?" disse ela, fazendo com que ambos fiquem envergonhados. "Não liguem... estou só buscando as toalhas usadas."  
"C-Casal? O que você dizendo senhora?! perguntou Keitaro  
"Não me digam que vocês dois mentiram quando eu os registrei ontém a noite." ela disse para eles "Eu deixei vocês utilizarem o mesmo quarto porque me disseram que haviam casado."  
"O QUÊ?!?!"  
"Bom... eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós agora." disse a velha senhora que estava deixando o quarto.  
Silêncio era a única coisa que havia naquele quarto, os dois estavam tentando lembrar do que tinha acontecido, mas não conseguiam.  
Keitaro olhou para o lado e encontrou a sua mala por perto "Esta... é a minha mala...." disse ele abrindo a mala, não sabendo o que fez ele abrir a mala. Depois de uma busca de papéis ele retirou um envelope com uma carta e vários papéis.  
Naru chegou perto de Keitaro para ver o que tinha na mão. "Papéis de casamento?! Então estamos casados mesmo!?"  
Keitaro engoliu seco "Não! Só pode ser um sonho!" ele exclamou  
Naru concordou. "Mas sonho de quem?"  
Keitaro colocou de volta os papéis na mala. "Isto parece como o meu sonho." ele disse. "Você quer dizer que sonhou que estavamos casando?"  
Keitaro ficou envergonhado "Bem, sim." ele respondeu "Você não?!"  
Isso fez com que Naru ficasse vermelha igual a um tomate "Eu...eu..."  
"Esqueça..." acenando com a mão. "Eu não deveria..."  
Naru acenou um não com sua cabeça "Não, eu devo dizer a verdade, eu sonhei a mesma coisa..., Keitaro..." ela disse  
Keitaro olhou para ela "Mesmo?!"  
Naru olhou para o lado, ainda envergonhada "Sim..."  
Deopis de uma longa pausa. "N-Narusegawa..."  
Naru p´s um dedo nos lábios de Keitaro, fazendo-o parar. "Me chame de Naru..." disse ela.  
Ambos ficaram mais envergonhados agora "N-Naru..."  
  
"Arquivo está aumentando de porcentagem: 87%" um Mecha-Tama disse  
"Continue. Esta emoção é difícil de ser compreendida. Tente mais..." disse o Mecha-Tama gigante  
"Adicionando cenas..."  
  
"Ãh...?!" Keitaro abriu seus olhos e encontrou Naru em seus braços "Mas... o que...?!"  
"Keitaro..." suspirou Naru. Ela se posicionou de uma maneira qm que Keitaro não pudesse solta-lá.  
"Narusega...ACK*****" Keitaro olhou para Naru que tinha acabado de dar um tapa em Keitaro. *****: Som de um tapa  
"Eu disse para você me chamar de Naru." disse Naru  
"Ah, Naru... como chegamos aqui?!" perguntou Keitaro. Naru abriu seus olhos e olhou para todos os lados. Ela estava em uma praia, em uma praia completamente vazia, exceto por eles, olhando o pôr-do-sol, ela em seus braços. "Eu não sei.." "Então isso deve ser um sonho." disse Keitaro. "Eu não me importo." disse ela se deitando outra vez ao lado de Keitaro com a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo o som do coração dele.  
"N-Naru..." suspirou Keitaro que agora estava com a mão no cabelo de Naru, dando carinho nela.  
Naru suspirou ao mesmo tempo. "Keitaro...eu...eu..."  
"Naru, eu devo dizer primeiro." disse Keitaro, quando ela estava a ponto de dizer.  
Naru olhou para Keitaro. "Entçao diga-me..." disse ela saindo do braço dele, agora de pernas cruzadas bem na frente dele.  
Keitaro sorriu. "Eu...eu...eu te amo..."  
Naru retrebuiu o sorriso. "Eu...eu também te amo..." E com isso ela se lançou em cima dele fazendo os dois cairem na areia morna da praia...  
  
"Arquivo agora está em: 96%" reportou um Mecha-Tama. "Cuidado, banco de dados vai ultrapassar o seu limite. Cuidado, HD está quase cheia."  
"Então crie um novo banco de dados que suporte pelo menos 200%. E dobre o suporte da HD!" ordenou o Mecha-Tama gigante  
"Já criamos, senhor!" respondeu um Mecha-Tama depois de uns minutos  
"Então continue a operação até atingir 200%!" Os Mecha-Tama´s estavam tão ocupados que não perceberam que uma garota loira estava observando eles.  
  
  
  
**Notas do tradutor:** Nosso primeiro fanfic de Love Hina! Espero que tenham gostado porque este deu um baita de um trabalho por ter muitas gírias americanas, mas com umas consultas de amigos dos E.U.A. conseguimos terminar este fanfic depois de 5 dias! A data previsória do próximo captítulo eu já vou deixar maracada aqui para ninguém me perguntar por e-mail, dia 28/08/2001. Mas por quê tanto tempo? Porque temos a matéria de Karekano, mais três fanfics, dois na tradução e outro que eu mesmo estou escrevendo que até já tem capítulo nº3 mas não tenho coragem de postar na Anime Maximum. Talvez com um inscentivo eu poste... por volta do dia 21/08/2001 lançaremos "Um Anjo Amnésico" nº2 e no começo de setembro vamos colocar o primeiro capítulo de "Criança do Amor". Até lá pessoal!  
  
Obrigado a todos os meus pre-readers:  
  
Soneca  
monstro  
Suikun  
***ShinJi***  
Ayanami-san  
  
**Iniciado:** 13/08/2001  
**Terminado:** 18/08/2001 (ás 00:12)  
**Revisado:** 18/08/2001 (ás 00:34)  


   [1]: mailto:storymasterq@icqmail.com
   [2]: mailto:xixans@ieg.com.br



	2. Razões

**Um Império Abaixo;**  
**Autor:** Arsen Dawn | [storymasterq@icqmail.com][1];  
**Tradutor:** Xixans 2001® | [xixans@ieg.com.br][2];  
**Spoilers:** Se você não viu a série vai ser meio complicado entender do que está se passando, mas se conhece pelo menos a história de Love Hina vai ser mais fácil. Por tanto, sim, tem bastante spoilers;  
**OOC:** Pode ter certeza que sim....

  
  
O Império de tartarugas estava em caos como sempre. Mecha-Tama correndo para todo qualquer lado. O Mecha-Tama gigante estava sentado silenciosamente na cadeira do centro da sala, observando as cinco jaulas em frente dele. A única jaula que restava agora era a de Keitaro e Naru. Um Mecha-Tama estava operando a última jaula. "Finalizamos a atualização do Sistema, podemos continuar agora?" Perguntou o Mecha-Tama  
"Continue..." ordenou o Mecha-Tama gigante  
  
"Mas... o que é isso?!" Sussurrou alguém não muito longe dali, que estava observando cada detalhe.  
  
  
  


**Love Hina Episódio Especial! #2  
  
Um Império Abaixo  
  
Capítulo 2: Razões  
  
  
**

"O que?!" perguntou Seta surpreso. "Império de tartarugas? Tem certeza?"  
"Eu tenho certeza, Papa" insistiu Sarah. "Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Eles estão todos lá"  
"Hmm...... isto explica o por quê a Hinata-Sou está completamente vazia." disse Haruka. Como usual ela estava fumando um cigarro. Os três estavam na frente da entrada da caverna.  
"Precisamos resgatar eles, Papa!" Exclamou Sarah. "Eu lembro do caminho tão bem o quanto se ele estivesse tatuado na minha mão"  
"Hai, precisamos fazer isso mesmo." disse Mutsumi que apareceu de repente atrás deles.  
"Mutsumi-san!" exclamou Sarah ao ver Mutsumi. "Quem é você..."  
"Eu sou Amalla, irmã de Kaolla." respondeu Amalla. "Eu senti de longe que Kaolla estava em perigo, por isso vim resgatar ela."  
Sarah socou a palma da sua mão com a outra "Eu lembro de você!" disse ela.  
"E eu estava tentando achar o caminho de casa quando me encontrei com Amalla." disse Mutsumi, rindo como sempre.  
"Estamos com um time montado, Papa!" exclamou Sarah excitada. "Vamos resgatar eles!" e com isso Sarah foi abrindo a porta que dava para o caminho subterrâneo.  
"Acho melhor a gente ir por um outro caminho" disse Mutsumi. "Como é que é?!"  
  
"Aqui" disse Mutsumi apontando para um buraco atrás da Casa de Chá da Hinata-Sou.  
"Mas...o caminho foi destruído por causa do ataque da Motoko-san que ela queria acertar no Keitaro-kun mas acabou errando." exclamou Sarah  
"Certo" disse Mutsumi entrando no buraco. "Mas..."  
Sarah, Seta, Amalla e Haruka seguiram Mutsumi entrando pelo buraco.  
"Viu! Eu não disse que foi destruído!" disse Sarah  
"Ara ara..." disse Mutsumi "Só parece estar destruído mas vejam só." e com isso Mutsumi apertou um botão na parede praticamente invisível de tão pequeno que era.  
As pedras na frente de todos começaram a se mexer, até a parede revelar um caminho secreto e as pedras rolarem para lá.  
"O caminho está livre!" disse Mutsumi  
"Como... como você sabia de tudo isso?" perguntou Sarah  
"Eu não me lembro muito bem..." respondeu Mutsumi.  
"Vamos continuar..." disse Amalla  
"Hai!"  
  
Depois de algum tempo eles chegaram em uma divisão de dois caminhos. "Qual caminho?" perguntou Haruka  
"Eu posso sentir a presença de Kaolla nos dois lados..." disse Amalla com seus olhos fechados.  
"Eu acho que é pela esquerda" disse Seta. "É de onde nós viemos da última vez em que vimos as tartarugas."  
"É isso aí, Papa!" exclamou Sarah  
"Ãhn ãhn... eu acho que é melhor a gente ir para baixo" disse Mutsumi revelando um outro buraco no chão que acabará de abrir.  
Todo mundo estava se perguntando de onde Mutsumi tinha conseguido tantas informações sobre as passagens.  
  
"Ãhn?!" murmurou Keitaro que tinha acabado de acordar. Ele estava tentando saber aonde ele estava DESTA VEZ. Mas o quarto estava tão escuro que mal deu para enxergar alguma coisa. Mas ele sentia alguma coisa em cima dele "O que é isso? Eu não posso estar tão gordo." depois de algum tempo ele se realizou de que o que estava em cima dele era o corpo de Naru.  
"Hei, este é o corpo da Narusegawa....ACK!"  
"Eu disse para me chamar de Naru." disse Naru que parecia ainda não saber aonde estava.  
"Me desculpe, Naru.... mas o que você está fazendo na mesma cama que eu e ainda por cima deitada em cima de mim?!" perguntou Keitaro.  
Naru demorou alguns segundos para finalmente entender a pergunta "O que você fez?" perguntou Naru saindo de cima de Keitaro  
"E--e---EU?! Eu não fiz absolutamente nada!" exclamou Keitaro. "É agora... finalmente o dia da minha morte chegou... Naru vai me bater tanto que não vou sobreviver..." pensou Keitaro, mas para sua surpresa ela não fez nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse... Keitaro engoliu seco. Ele se aproximou perto dela e colocou sua mão em cima do cabelo de Naru. "N-Naru?" Ele estava certo. Ela estava chorando.  
"Keitaro...nós...nós..fizemos...aquilo?" perguntou Naru entre soluços.  
Keitaro olhou para o outro lado "Eu...não sei exatamente..." disse ele. Mas Keitaro teve a brilhante idéia de saber se eles fizeram aquilo ou não. Ele começou a tocar seu próprio corpo e percebeu que estava completamente vestido.  
"Hei, Naru... nós estamos com nossas roupas, não podemos ter feito aquilo!" exclamou Keitaro.  
Naru engoliu seco. Ela também verificou se estava com suas roupas. Ele estava certo. Não poderiam ter feito aquilo. "Você está certo. Não fizemos." disse Naru  
"Ufa... ainda bem..." murmurou Keitaro  
"É... ainda bem... mas eu não posso perder este momento!" disse Naru se deitando em cima de Keitaro.  
Keitaro estava tão envergonhado que parecia um tomate "O-O que você quer dizer com isso, Naru?" ele perguntou  
Naru não respondeu, apenas colocou em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso que fez Keitaro quase ter uma perda de sangue pelo nariz.  
  
"Hai... por aqui!" exclamou Mutsumi apertando mais um botão na parede revelando outra passagem secreta.  
"Ela conhece estas passagens melhor do que eu!" comentou Sarah.  
"Shhh... fiquem quietos" disse Mutsumi apontando para os Mecha-Tama que não estavam muito longe do lugar onde estavam.  
"Vamos entrar e enfrentar eles!" exclamou Amalla  
"Não! É perigoso demais!" disse Seta  
"Acho que a gente deveria pensar em um plano." disse Haruka  
Uma voz veio da sala gigantesca "Arquivo em 195% de 300%"  
"Continue a operação. Precisamos agir mais rápido, comece com a força dominadora!"  
"Continuando a operação, Força dominadora ativada!"  
"O que foi isso?" perguntou Sarah  
"Parece que eles estão tentando aprender e compreender as emoções humanas." respondeu Seta  
"Mas por quê?" perguntou Haruka.  
"Vamos entrar logo na sala e vamos derrubar estes nanicos!" exclamou Amalla outra vez.  
"Não... o maior sonho de um robô é virar humano... então eu acho que eles estão tentando ter a habilidade de sentir emoções humanas. E para isso eles precisam de cobaias, sendo que estas cobaias são nossos amigos." respondeu Seta  
  
Keitaro e Naru ainda estavam no quarto escuro, Keitaro tinha conseguido se livrar de Naru, e ambos agora estavam sentados na cama. De repente, ambos começam a sentir algo **_muito_** estranho.  
"Naru... eu não.... consigo... me controlar..." disse Keitaro  
"Keitaro..." Naru estava sentindo a mesma dificuldade de se controlar.  
De repente Keitaro se joga em cima de Naru, seus joelhos do lado dos de naru, seus braços agora eram a única coisa que conseguia fazer com que Keitaro não beijasse Naru. "Me desculpa, Naru!" exclamou Keitaro  
"Keitaro, me ajuda!" disse Naru tentando lutar contra a força misteriosa que estava dominando Naru por completa. Keitaro até que estava se saindo bem, estava á alguns centímetros de distância de Naru, até que Naru abraçou Keitaro que assim não teve mais força suficiente para se segurar.  
Em questão de segundos os dois estavam se beijando.   
  
"Arquivo em 260% Cuidado, arquivo em zona crítica!" reportou um Mecha-Tama  
"Crie mais espaço, aumente a capacidade para 400%" ordenou o Mecha-Tama gigante  
"Criando mais espaço..."  
  
"Naru..." Keitaro murmurou gentilmente quando a força o soltou. Ele se levantou rapidamente e se distanciou um pouco de naru. "M..Me desculpa, Naru." disse ele tremando de medo de ser mandado para a lua.  
"Não, Keitaro!" disse Naru, surpreendendo Keitaro. Ele olhou para ela não podendo acreditar no que ouviu. Naru estava envergonhada "Eu.. sei que não foi sua culpa... você não faria isto.."  
Keitaro se aproximou de Naru "Eu não teria coragem..." ele sussurrou "Isso é estranho... primeiro nós somos levados para lugares em que estivemos no passado, agora esta força..."  
Naru olhou para ele. "Você está certo.. tem alguma coisa aqui que não ta me cheirando bem.." disse Naru  
"Vamos achar o responsável por isso tudo!" exclamou Keitaro  
"É... vamos.." concordou Naru.  
Mas exatamente neste momento a força volta a dominá-los. Desta vez quem começou foi Naru ela deitou Keitaro na cama e se posicionou em cima dele. Mas segundos depois Keitaro virou e ficou em cima de naru outra vez.  
"Desculpa.." começou Keitaro outra vez com suas lamentações.  
"Esquece... vamos tentar combater a força!" disse Naru  
"Sim!" respondeu Keitaro reunindo toda a sua força e começou a se levantar. E aí...  
  
"Objeto nº1 do amor conseguiu se livrar do Sistema de Controle, chefe!" disse um Mecha-Tama   
"Reconfigure o sistema, duplique a força" mandou o Mecha-Tama gigante  
"Vamos entrar logo!" exclamou Amalla  
"Espere só mais alguns minutos, nós vamos fazer um plano.." disse Seta  
  
"Eu consegui! Eu me livrei da força, Naru!" exclamou Keitaro  
"Keitaro... eu... não.. consigo.." Naru agora estava posicionada em cima de Keitaro de um forma de que ninguém poderia se livrar. Era óbvio que ela estava combatendo a força, mas a força estava ganhando.  
O que aconteceu Keitaro provavelmente nunca vai esquecer pelo resto de sua vida, na sua frente, Naru estava tirando sua camisa. Mas bem quando Naru ia tirar o sutiã dela, Keitaro se posicionou em cima dela e segurou a mão dela. "Pare, Naru!" ele exclamou.  
"Keitaro?" perguntou Naru, Keitaro podia ver lágrimas no rosto de dela.  
"Eu não vou permitir que você faça algo idiota" disse Keitaro "Ou alguma coisa que me faça fazer alguma coisa idiota."  
"Keitaro..." murmurou Naru "Obrigada..."  
Keitaro sorriu "Você pode contar comigo..."  
"Objeto nº1 conseguiu livrar o objeto nº2 do sistema também! O que faremos agora, senhor?" perguntou um Mecha-Tama  
"Bote a força no Keitaro... vamos ver se ele pode cumprir o que disse..." disse o Mecha-Tama gigante  
"Hehehe...."  
"Eles estão começando a dar risada..." disse Mutsumi  
"Isso não é nada bom..." respondeu Seta  
"Vamos pensar em um plano!" exclamou Sarah   
"Vamos matar eles!" exclamou Amalla  
  
"Ãhn?!" Keitaro estava sentindo a força voltar. "Naru... eu... eu..."  
"Keitaro..." Naru sabia que isto iria acontecer outra vez. Keitaro estava deitado em cima de Naru (outra vez...), só que desta vez a força estava muito mais poderosa.  
"Naru, me desculpa! Eu... não consigo me controlar.." disse Keitaro se entregando á força cada vez mais. "Naru..."  
Com este suspiro os dois começaram a perder os sentidos e se entregaram á força.  
  
**Love Hina: Um Império Abaixo.... não disponível á venda ou alugação :)  
  
**"Hahaha! Eles desistiram, Chefe!" exclamou um Mecha-Tama  
"Muito bem... continue então!" respondeu o Mecha-Tama gigante  
"Eles..?" perguntou Sarah  
"Eu só posso ver Motoko-san, Kitsune-san, Su-chan, e Shinobu-chan." disse Mutsumi  
"Você quer dizer que colocaram Naru e Keitaro juntos em uma jaula só?!" perguntou Amalla  
"Qual emoção eles querem dos dois?" continuou Haruka  
"Eles... disseram objeto nº1 do amor... só pode ser o amor então...." disse Sarah envergonhada  
"Ara, ara... é bem possível!" exclamou Mutsumi  
  
Keitaro abriu seus e percebeu que estava beijando Naru. Por um lado a mente dele dizia para não parar, mas pelo outro ela dizia para parar. Mas nem a mente, nem os músculos respondiam aos seus sinais. "Naru..." ele sussurrou enquanto beijava ela.  
Naru abriu os olhos, olhou para ele gentilmente e deu um sorriso para ele "Keitaro..." ela sussurrou de volta. Aí eles voltaram a se beijar.  
Keitaro percebeu que sua mão estava deslizando pelo corpo inteiro de Naru, até em partes em que nunca nem sonhou tocar, sabia que estava errado, ele queria parar, mas não conseguia.  
'Não! Eu não quero assim!' pensou Keitaro 'Se ficarmos um dia juntos... eu quero que seja da própria vontade dela!'  
  
"Eu não posso ficar mais aqui sem fazer nada!" gritou Amalla. Com isso ela começou a correr e entrou na sala cercada de mecha-tama.  
"Alguém aqui tem coragem de me enfrentar?!" perguntou Amalla ironicamente.  
Os mecha-tama se viraram e depois escanearam o corpo dela. Assim que ela foi identificada como intrusa o Mecha-Tama gigante mandou todos atacarem. "Peguem ela!"  
Todos os Mecha-Tama começaram a voar em toda velocidade em cima de Amalla. Então ela começou a tocar a flauta dela e o crocodilo branco dela apareceu do nada e começou a atacar os Mecha-Tama.  
"Papa! Vamos resgatar os outros enquanto Amalla cuida dos Mecha-Tama!" exclamou Sarah  
"Hai! Vamos lá!" Seta começou a correr e passou por todos os Mecha-Tama no caminho dele. Com toda velocidade chutou a jaula de vidro de Motoko, liberando ela. Porém ela ainda estava sonhando e a única coisa que dizia era "Tartarugas... não pode ser verdade..."  
Os outros também já tinham sido liberados por Sarah, Amalla, Mutsumi e Haruka. Agora só faltava a jaula de Keitaro e Naru.  
"Aumente a resistência da jaula para 500%!!!" ordenou o Mecha-Tama gigante. "Vamos logo! Ataquem todos! Menos você, fique aqui protegendo a jaula do amor."  
"Certo!" respondeu o Mecha-Tama que estava operando a jaula de Keitaro e Naru.  
A jaula do amor agora não era mais transparente, ela se tornou completamente escura, assim ninguém conseguia mais ver os dois.  
  
Naru sussurrou enquanto beijava os lábios macios de Keitaro. 'Se teve que chegar neste ponto... então eu acho que eu não deveria tentar combater contra essa força. Não sei quando terei outra chance destas já que eu acho que Keitaro nunca teria coragem de fazer uma coisa destas...' pensou Naru.  
"Keitaro..." disse ela interrompendo o beijo.  
"Hmmm? Que foi?" perguntou Keitaro ainda com os olhos fechados.  
"Mmmm...M-Me...leve... para as nuvens...mmm...por favor...." respondeu Naru (ps. desculpa por isto...)  
Os olhos de Keitaro abriram instantaneamente, ele começou a combater a força outra vez "Naru, eu não quero..."  
Naru olhou para ela, nos olhos dela Keitaro podia enxergar a raiva e a decepção "V-Você.... não me quer?"  
"Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... eu só não quero tirar vantagem sobre você nesta situação... se você quer ficar comigo... eu quero que seja sua própria vontade!" disse Keitaro que já sentia que ia perder mais uma vez contra a força que estava controlando ele. Segundos depois estavam se beijando mais uma vez.  
'Keitaro...'  
  
"Hiken Fuujin Ranbu!" gritou Motoko que havia acordado do seu sono profundo e começou a atacar os Mecha-Tama. Ela e Seta iam destruindo os Mecha-Tama só que apareciam cada vez mais e mais Mecha-Tama.  
"Isso não é nada bom...." disse Seta paciente "Precisamos destruir o líder deles..."  
"Você quer dizer aquele grandão?!" perguntou Kaolla "Isso esta ruim mesmo...."  
"Su-chan!!!" exclamou Mitsune "Pare eles! Destrua o sistema deles ou algo assim."  
"Já vou! Já vou!" Kaolla deu o pulo gigante dela e consegui passar por todos os Mecha-Tama e parou na frente da jaula de Naru e Keitaro.  
Ela começou a digitar algumas teclas do computador e conseguiu olhar para dentro da jaula.  
"O que você está conseguindo ver, Su-chan?" perguntou Shinobu  
Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para Shinobu com cara de choque e começou a digitar mais algumas teclas do computador fazendo a jaula virar da cor da lua quando está vermelha.  
"Mas o que ela está fazendo?" perguntou Sarah  
"Você não sabia que quando a lua fica vermelha, Su-chan se transforma na sua forma adulta?" respondeu Shinobu  
"O que?!" exclamou Sarah  
Kaolla já estava em sua forma adulta, pegou sua flauta e deu um sorriso para Amalla  
"Porque você não destrói o sistema deles logo, Su-chan?!" perguntou Mitsune irritada  
"Kaolla pode se transformar em adulto? Deus do céu... como existe gente estranha na Hinata-Sou..." disse Sarah  
"Precisamos libertar Keitaro e Naru!" disse Seta batendo na jaula.  
"Eu sei disso!" exclamou Motoko "Hiken Fuujin Ranbu!" este ataque destruiu vários Mecha-Tama, inclusive o que estava operando a jaula de Naru e Keitaro.  
"Ara, ara.... divertida esta luta!" disse Mutsumi que parecia estar se divertindo socando os Mecha-Tama  
  
Naru e Keitaro abriram seus olhos sincronizados, quando perceberam que a força tinha ido embora. "Estamos livres!" exclamou Keitaro "Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido. Vamos lá! Nos precis..."  
Keitaro achou que Naru iria parar de abraçar ele, mas Naru não se mexia, não parava de abraçar Keitaro. "Keitaro...."  
Keitaro engoliu seco. Ele olhou para os olhos dela "N-Naru... vamos lá... nós..."  
Naru fechou os olhos e puxou Keitaro para perto dela, fazendo o ficar envergonhado. "Isso... é a minha própria vontade...."  
Keitaro engoliu seco.  
  
Kaolla deu mais um pulo gigante e conseguiu alcançar a jaula de Naru e Keitaro outra vez. Ela começou a apertar mais alguns botões enquanto os outros davam conta dos Mecha-Tama  
"Desistam, humanos incompetentes!" gritou o Mecha-Tama gigante  
"Nunca! Ougi Zangan Ken!" respondeu Motoko com um ataque com a espada dela bem no peito do Mecha-Tama gigante, mas ele não teve nenhum dano.  
"Eu consegui! Eu consegui!" exclamou Kaolla  
Todo mundo, inclusive todos os Mecha-Tama mais o Mecha-Tama gigante, se viraram para a jaula que começou a ficar transparente outra vez.  
  
Naru e Keitaro pararam de se beijar quando perceberam que estavam dentro de uma jaula transparente, um agarrado no outro, os lábios deles pressionados um no outro, lá fora com Kaolla e Sarah dando risadas, Mitsune e Amalla surpresas, uma furiosa Motoko, Shinobu que estava a ponto de chorar e Mutsumi apenas dizendo "Ara..."  
Depois de 3 segundos só se podia ver Keitaro voando pela sala gigante atingindo o Mecha-Tama gigante.  
Isso fez com que todos os Mecha-Tama se desligassem, e com que o Mecha-Tama ficasse gritando de dor.  
"Isso daqui vai desmoronar!" gritou Mitsune "Todo mundo para fora!"  
"Senpai!" exclamou Shinobu  
"Deixe ele comigo, apenas corra para fora!" disse Amalla  
E depois de todos saírem, o Mecha-Tama caiu no chão explodindo todos os Mecha-Tama que existia lá.  
  
Keitaro sussurrou. Ele estava deitado na cama em seu quarto, olhando para o teto. Ele e Naru tinham que dar muitas explicações para os outros, especialmente para Shinobu. Felizmente, Kaolla defendeu eles dizendo que estavam sendo controlados pelo Sistema da Força para simularem amor para os Mecha-Tama. Mas os outros, mesmo assim não acreditaram na história.  
'O que teria acontecido...' Keitaro começou a pensar 'se eles tivessem chegado mais tarde... será que nós teríamos feito aquilo...' ele começou a ficar envergonhado. 'As últimas palavras dela... eram verdade?'  
Ele ouviu um barulho, viu que o quarto tinha sido iluminado por alguma coisa, até ver que a conexão entre o quarto dele e de Naru estava sendo aberta por Naru. Alguns segundos depois, ela pulou e se deitou do lado de Keitaro, sorrindo para ele.  
"Narusega...ACK!"  
"Eu não disse para você me chamar de Naru?!" perguntou Naru  
"Me desculpe..." disse Keitaro que logo em seguida engoliu seco "O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
Naru pegou o rosto de Keitaro com suas mãos e começou a aproximá-lo dela. "Você pensa que eu menti quando eu disse que era da minha própria vontade?!" disse Naru ficando envergonhada. "Então... eu estou continuando o que foi interrompido!"  
Keitaro engoliu seco e ficou envergonhado "Mas então... por quê você..."  
"Os outros não tem que saber..." disse Naru se aproximando cada vez mais.  
"Naru..." sussurrou Keitaro. Aí, eles se beijaram  
  
Naru e Keitaro estavam tão 'ocupados' que não perceberam que alguém estava no corredor desde que Naru pulou do quarto dela para o de Keitaro. Essa pessoa estava sentada do lado da porta do quarto do Kanrinin. porque escutou alguns 'barulhos' muito estranhos vindo do quarto de Keitaro. "Naru, Keitaro... é isso aí!" sussurrou Mitsune. 

  
  
**Notas do tradutor:** FINALMENTE !!!! Finalmente terminamos a primeira saga do melhor fanfic de Love Hina já feito!!! E se preparem porque ainda tem mais duas sagas, completando a trilogia de Um Império Abaixo!!! Então vêem se não percam a próxima saga: O Império Abaixo II: Revanche  
  
Obrigado a todos os meus pre-readers:  
  
Baby Boo  
«Majin Trunks®»  
Hidden Shin-chan  
Soneca  
***ShinJi***  
Monstro  
  
Ps.: Me desculpem se eu esqueci de alguém ^__^  
Ps2.: Este arquivo tem exatamente o mesmo número de letras que o outro fanfic !!! 23152... uau !!!   
  
**Iniciado:** 29/08/2001   
**Terminado:** 02/09/2001  
**Revisado:** 03/09/2001

   [1]: mailto:storymasterq@icqmail.com
   [2]: mailto:xixans@ieg.com.br



End file.
